User blog:Devincooper64/Goodbye Wikia.
I've come to realize something in the weeks that the CPWiki Chat was shut down. Something I didn't want to realize until a certain someone got banned. That certain someone happens to be Noah. You see, he was banned from both the CPWiki and Troll Pasta wiki chat shortly after being demoted from mod position. I won't go into much about it but I do believe his demotion was justified and his actions in the CPWiki chat following justified his ban. All was fine, but then come a few weeks later Noah was banned from the Trollpasta wiki. The offical reason was something among the lines of drama, but from what I learned it appearshe was banned longer than the normal ban time for his actions. This was something everyone in the chat seemed to be okay with and then began the anti-noah circlejerk. Hurtful things were said, things that no one should really be saying about people. It really put me off, but something in the back of my mind dismissed it because after the way his actions were I could sort of see where people were coming from. Then, as the Trollpasta Wiki started to go downhill with the new influx of users there was the idea to set up the Spinpasta wiki as an exclusive invite only club for specific users of the chat. I had no problems with this, thought it was a good idea to have a private chat for us. Much like the skype chats we used to have. Then things started getting ugly. Really ugly. You see, there is a list. A list set up for every user not allowed on the chat and it was posted online. This was confusing to me. Why the hell would we just publicly denounce users we didnt like online? It just looked like a giant fuck you to the banned users. Theres a difference between greenlit users and then just kicking out people no one liked. We were bullying people. Then there was open discussions about specific users, why no one liked them, and why they wouldn't be allowed into the chat. Was this really how we were going to act? I know people aren't going to like every user but what happened was flat out abusement of powers and abusement of users. Finally the last nail in the coffin was when Noah deicded to pay the SPWiki a visit and tell the chat how pathetic a "banned user" list was. No attacks, just a few simple words before he was banned. Then everyone tried to justify the list and how rude they were to the blocked users. This was when I realized where all the problems with this site were coming from. It wasn't the new users, it wasn't the trouble makers. It was the regular users, the ones who have always been here. You all changed. And not for the better. This palce used to be nice and fun, but now we all just seem like distant figures who can't function unless no one else is happy. Of course, im no exempt from this, as I too have changed a bit and can be seen being rude at times. That's why im leaving. This place isn't doing me any good Its interfering with my life in more ways than I want to admit. It's also changing me, im changing into something I dont like and im tired of it. Im leaving all the wikis, you won't see me again. I really hope maybe someday this place will change back to something I can enjoy. Though seeing how its gradually gone downhill for three years and is now at rock bottom is the final straw. I also hope that the users involved in all of this can see their own problems and try to set out to fix them. Because after what i've seen for the past two years all i can say is you're all no longer who you use to be. So I bid you all farewell. It was fun while it lasted but now its time to abandon ship. Never forget that you were all my closest friends. Even if we never made contact in real life and I will never forget any of you. But it's time for me to move on. If you wish to keep in touch with me im still open up on Skype and Steam and would be happy to talk to you. My skype is Totes McGotes Cooper and my steam is >>Sinon<< send me a request and I'll be happy to answer it. But as for the network. Im done. Goodbye. Category:Blog posts